We Freaks (first book of the rehab series)
by MutariHunter
Summary: they were betrayed by the people they loved. Syaoron and his younger twin Syaoran are sent to a rehab center to..get better. there they meet Fai, Sakura, Chi, Soel, Larg, and Kurogane. Along with friends from outside how will the twins cope in such a desolate place.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I just relized that no one is writing Tsubasa fanficition anymore….god we're screwed. So I came up with this idea and decided to give it a shot. Enjoy!"" P.s I don't know how rehab actually works so im gonna do my own thing.**

The rehab center seemed to be glaring into their souls. Syaoran shivered as he climbed out of the car into the cold air. His older twin brother Syaoron following behind him with their luggage, and a pissed face. The minuet they were out and the door shut the car and their _mother_ drove off. Tears pricked the younger ones mismatched eyes. Syaoron growled,

"Fucking bitch." With Syaoran clinging to his brother the two made their way into the building. They slowly made their way towards the front desk. The ginger raised her head giving them a fake smile. Syaoron glared at her.

"How may I help you two today?" Belle asked.

"Um we're the Li twins," Syaoran said glancing at Syaoron. The lady did some scrolling through her computer.

"Ah here you are Syaoron and Syaoran Li. Well it seems everything's in order here is your room number. Rooms are down that hall there." With that the twins walked on do the hall on the left side. It was like of prison only minus the cells. Soon they stumbled upon their room (333) which didn't help in the slightest. There were two beds a closet, and a small window in the door. The walls were bleached white. Syaoron threw the two small suitcases onto the owners bed. Syaoron stared at his little brother with fearful eyes. This caused Syaoran to panic somewhat, but he instantly calmed himself, and got to unpacking along with Syaoron. As soon as they were done a guard escorted them to the cafeteria. Honestly there were a least thirty people counting them. The boys made their over to the line. Mostly people were ignoring them, though there were a few watching their every move. Syaoran slowly became more anxious. His palms became sweaty and tremble. Syaoron linked their hands calming the younger boy.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't worry." Soon they had their trays in their hands. Next problem…were to sit. "Ugh its like middle school all over again," Syaoron said. Just then a blonde bounced his way towards them.

"Are you new?" He asked. He had silky blond hair that reached a bit past his ears, and crystal blue eyes that could rival Syaoran's right eye. He was pale and slim, and of course taller than the twins.

"Yeah we just got here today," Syaoran said with a small smile. The man held out his hand which Syaoran shook.

"Fai.D Flouright at your service," Fai said.

"I'm Syaoran Li and this is my twin Syaoron nice to meet you." Syaoron gave him a nod. The two followed the blond to his group. There were three girls and two other guys. Syaoran flushed at the sight of the auburn haired female. Her hair came to her shoulders framing her face. Her emerald eyes that glistened in the ceiling lights. Her curves weren't great, but she was still attractive. Even though her face was slightly pale. The blonde girl with long hair in a messy bun, and hazel eyes stared at the twins. Much like the auburn girl she was petite. A girl sat next to her smiling at them. She had deep blue eyes and snow white bob cut hair. The two guys had black hair though different styles. The shorter had the same blue eyes as the white haired girl. The other one had tan skin and red glaring eyes. _Weird group!_ The twins thought.

"This is Sakura, Chi, Soel, Larg, and Kuropan," Fai introduced. The red eyed devil glared at the blond. "Gang this is Syaoron and Syaoran Li." The younger twin gave a slight bow, while his brother stared at them. "Have a seat." The three boys sat down. Sakura was staring at Syaoran with a glare. Syaoron glared right back at her.

"You got a problem bitch?" Syaoron asked. The table was silent. The girl smirked.

"Duh that's why I'm here dumbass," she retorted. Syaoron got up causing his chair to fall backwards.

"Nii-chan!" Syaoran scolded. The blonde male smiled and clapped his hands together.

"I have an idea..how bout we go around telling eachother why we're here..ne?" sighing Syaoron picked up his chair and sat back down. "kay well I have psychotic disorder." **AN: a list is in present.**

Sakura: alcoholic

Chi: OCD

Soel&Larg: Drug addict

Kurogane: Stress response syndrome

Syaoron: Pyromania&Kleptomania

Syaoran : Anxiety disorder

« Wow we are one fucked up group, » Kurogane said. Majority nodded.

The boys silently made their way back to their room. The stripped themselves of their clothes and got into their . after words lights went out. Just as Syaoron was about to fall asleep he felt something poke his back. He turned over to meet his twins face. "You ok?"

"Can I sleep with you ..Please?" the twin whispered. Syaoron reached out and grabbed his brother's hand pulling him onto the bed. The two cuddled close as not to fall off. Syaoron wrapped his arms around the smaller twin burying his face into the brown mop of hair. The scent of wild flowers made the boy smile. "Goodnight Nii-chan."

"Night Syaoran." The two slowly drifted into the dream world where they played in a beautiful field of wildflowers.

 **AN: soooooo whatchya think….? Good right? Ha I'm to awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2: safe and sound

There was a rapid knock on the door causing Syaoron to groaned and open his tired eyes. Syaoran was softly snoring beside him completely unaware of the loud noise. Sighing the older boy gently lifted the arm from around him and went to look through the tiny window on the white door. An officer stood outside.

"You both have five minutes to get ready for breakfast or you'll be locked up for the day," he said. Syaoron glared at him, but gave a nod. He went over and shook his twin to wake up. Sleepily the two got dressed, and left with the officer to the cafeteria. The two made their way to the line upon which meeting Sakura.

"Good morning Sakura," Syaoran greeted with a smile. Sakura nodded her head in greeting. She glared at the older twin whom gladly glared right back. The auburn girl smirked when Syaoran scolded his brother about being nice. Syaoron rolled his eyes and they grabbed their own trays. Quickly they made their way to the table they sat at yesterday. The others greeted them. Kurogane had an Assassination Classroom manga in his hand. Chi was chatting with Fai. Soel and Larg where planning an escape route? Syaoran was having small talk with Sakura who nodded every now and then. Syaoron merely observed which was something he was relatively good at. Like he noticed that everything around Chi was orderly, clean, and perfect. Sheesh. He looked over Kurogane's shoulder to read the current manga page.

"Whatchya think about Karma?" he asked. Kurogane shrugged.

"Right now I think kids got issues." Syaoron smirked.

"Yeah? Well I totally ship him with Nagisa..their to perfect," he replied. Kurogane raised an eyebrow at him then looked back to his manga. Suddenly bored Syaoron laid his head on his brother's shoulder. Syaoran paused the conversation he was having and stared his brother. "I'm bored." Syaoran shook his head, while using one hand to pat his twin's head.

"So what are your parents like?" Sakura asked. Syaoran stopped petting the boy's head. "Syaoran?" the table now turned their attention to him. He was shaking, his palms became sweating. _Their all looking at me…..Stop it!_ The room around him grew dark and instead of seeing people he saw scary black creatures that all gave him those smiles of knowing. _Please stop!_ He cried out. He was now covering his eyes. Syaoron tried calming him down but nothing worked. Soon two men came over and grabbed Syaoran by the arm. The twin shrieked clawing at them. Syaoron was trying to fight them off, but instead was hit with a tazer. Gasping he fell to his knees. He could move, but watch as his brother cried out for him to save him from the monsters. _Please stop!_ Syaoron tried to block the horrid noise out. _SYAORON!_

Syaoron sat on the torn up couch just outside one of the medical rooms. The screams of his brother replayed in his mind. The pleading and helplessness was so painful. Once he felt like this before. A few years back actually..when Syaoran got anxiety. And his pyromania.

 _"You little shits why cant you do anything right?!" their father yelled at them. The 10 year old twins huddled in a corner. Their mother watched with fear from the other side of the room. Their father held an empty alcohol bottle just above his head. "You should both just die!" the bottle came down causing Syaoran to freeze in his spot. Syaoron however protected him from the blast getting hit over the head. Syaoran screamed in fear for his twin. He wasn't moving. Their father started laughing like a maniac. The mother collapsed to the floor. The man reached for the twin (Syaoron) and grabbed him by the hair. He slammed the body against the stove. "Ha..ha not so brave and mighty now huh?!" something snapped in the younger twin. He charged at the drunk man, knocking them both over. An open bottle of tequila(Alcohol) fell from the counter on impact and spilled all over them. "You piece of shit!" he punched Syaoran in the gut. The 10 year old collapsed onto the floor gasping in pain. Suddenly their father cried out in pain. Syaoran looked up to see blood dripping down the back of his arm. "Sonfa bitch!" he cried. Syaoron huffed at the kneeling man. In his hand was a lighter. He glared at the frightened man that was on his knees clutching the stab wound._

 _"Your covered in high flammable alcohol aren't you?" he wasn't really looking for an answer. "Mighty have fallen huh." He lit the lighter and lit the man who instantly start crying out for mercy. "Burn in hell Bastard." The man to drunk and frightened clawed at the fire as if trying to put them out. Syaoran watched with fear and …awe. How could such pretty flames be so deadly? As soon as the man stopped moving Syaoron put the fire out. He looked over to his horrified mother. "Do the same as he did and I wont think twice about killing you too," he said. That day forward their mother didn't speak a word to them. They stopped going to school. Instead they spend their days at the park or a their room. Slowly the two became completely inseparable. To the point that they shared the same bed. Syaoron also became protective of his lil twin. From that day forward the innocence in them vanished. Now monsters took their place._

Sakura turned the corner to face Syaoron who was sitting rigid on a torn up green couch. His head snapped up to meet her jade eyes. In an instant he had her against the wall. "How dare you show your face here!" he spat. Fai and Kurogane quickly came to her aid. Kurogane tugged the brunet away from Sakura. "its your fault Syaoran is in this condition!" she looked away not really sure of what to say. Suddenly the doctor came out.

"Only Syaoron Li is permitted to see Syaoran at this time." With that said Syaoron shrugged the raven off and rushed into the room. His little brother smiled weakly at him.

 **(Syaoron singing)** **I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

 **Just close your eyes( Syaoron cups the boys cheek)  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

 **Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh(together sing)  
La La (La La)(Syaoron)  
La La (La La)(Syaoran)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)**

 **Just close your eyes(Syaoron)  
You'll be alright(Syaoran)  
Come morning light,(Syaoran)  
You and I'll be safe and sound...(Syaoron)**

 **Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh(Together)**

The two sighed as their song finished. Gently laying his head on Syaoran's chest Syaoron breathed in his brothers lavender scent. "I'm sorry I promised to protect you and help you over come your anxiety..but I couldn't even stay by your side," Syaoron whispered. Syaoran closed his eyes and stroked the boy's hair gently.

"Its not your fault you tried that's all that matters." Syaoron lifted his head to look at the boy's peaceful expression. Slowly he placed their lips together in a soft kiss. Syaoran kissed back with a small blush on his cheeks. The two separated for a moment.

"Stay here tonight?" Syaoron smiled at the pout.

"Of course."

 **AN: HAHAAHHHAHAHAH! I bet none of y'all saw that coming. Not the song the kiss…not the song. Oh did I mention that this was a musical in a way…no? well it is now hahahahahahahahah! Also yes I ship it cause its to freakin cute! Thnxs for ze reads.**


End file.
